The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a dynamic thermal platform operating point for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, tablet computing devices, electronic readers, mobile phones, and the like may include heat generating components, e.g., integrated circuits, displays, and the like. The performance of such electronic devices may be limited by heat dissipation capabilities of the electronic devices. To accommodate limitations in heat dissipation, electronic devices may be designed to operate their various subsystems in accordance with operating guidelines that manage power consumption by various subsystems. Such guidelines are sometimes referred to as thermal design operating points (TDPs) or thermal design thermal design management algorithms.
Most electronic devices are designed with fixed thermal design operating point (TDP) established during testing of the device. It may be useful in some instances to accommodate changes in heat dissipation capabilities for electronic devices. Accordingly, techniques which enable an electronic device to implement a flexible or dynamic thermal design operating point (TDP) may find utility.